Open Ended
by Thisisentertaining
Summary: One Shot Collection. Bunch of angsty, creepy, funny, stories about the titans, centered around BB. I'm having some fun experimenting with ideas and questions I had about our green changeling and the other characters. Note: genre is not always for the current story, but the collection in general. Current story: Trilogy, Animal and Master, Pet and Owner, and Guard Dog and Trainer
1. Chapter 1

Yay, my first one shot collection! For anyone who reads my Detective Conan fanfic Observations and is wondering why I'm writing these while that's on hiatus, well... these don't take as much concentration. They are more ideas that pop up and are solely for fun.

Warning to all: These are my stress relievers and my way of venting. I was in an angry and depressed slump for a while when I came up with the ideas of some of these, so some are really creepy and depressing. Most of these are serious and most are centered on BB. Some are REALLY open ended and I would love to write more but I have writers block on them and no time. There isn't much romance. I'm not good at it and often find overdoses of romance annoying. That isn't to say there won't be any though.

**ALL OF THESE ARE UP FOR ADOPTION **if someone wants to add onto one. I may at some point continue them too, but its not likely. Please just PM or leave a comment saying you would like to adopt so that I can edit that into the chapter saying you will.

AS a one shot collection this will be for my experimentation a lot. You may see stories repeated written in different ways, old stories added to new ones so that I can see the result, the same fic several times with multiple endings... I will warn you when something like that is going to happen, but know that as experimentation, I would LOVE to have feedback on everything! Especially if I am OOC, I really want to make sure I stay in character while doing some pretty strange things. AUs are the exception to this of course.

Also, no set updating schedule OF ANY KIND. I update when I have a story, but other than that... *shrugs*

Please Enjoy, and I own absolutely nothing!

* * *

Cyborg finally sees BB's point about veggies

This is a kinda creepy idea in my mind, but an interesting possibility. I know its kinda amusing (in my mind at least) , but its kind of a more sarcastic humor at the end than anything... if even that. Oh well, it was one of those things that once they cross your mind, there is no going back.

No, the villain is not an actual villain from the series, I made him up.

* * *

A nefarious villain stalked down a dark staircase to the dungeon his basement held. In his hands lay a tray of food. He smirked as he walked down to where his two captive titan's were held. A robot and a changeling sat in two matching cells, each one filled with anger and irritation. At the moment the two were asleep, succumbing to the gas the villain employed whenever he didn't have need for the two to be awake. He glanced down at the food in his hand, knowing it would be received enthusiastically. His two little prisoners hadn't been getting much food as of late. Oh, but don't blame him! Starving the teens hadn't been part of his plan. It was just that it had been hard getting food recently. With two of the titans gone and many of the honorary titans busy looking for them, Jump had seen an extreme rise in crime and therefore a great recession as the banks lost thousands each day. It was hard to buy anything these days, including food. This being said, the man was being forced to get fairly... creative with how he got food.

He walked slowly into the cyborg's cage, locking the door and making sure the robot was properly bound before he woke the boy. The teen groaned slightly before his nose twitched and he suddenly sat up ramrod straight.

"Is that bacon? Dude, how did you score bacon?" The boy's eyes searched for the delicious meat, but the darkness of the room hid it from view. He could barely see the plate the man held, much less the food on it. The man smirked up at him as he handed the captive his meal.

"Wakey, Wakey I have Bakey!"

Cyborg dug into the pork, shoveling it into his mouth. The villain simply watched in amusement as the teen ate. As Cyborg was chewing on the last pieces he began speaking conversationally.

"Yes, food has been quite difficult to come by lately, as I'm sure your stomach has noted. I had to get... creative to get this to you."

He began to take away the empty plate, still speaking calmly.

"Did you know that even with weeks of very little food, your green little friend can still become a fairly large and meaty pig? Well, so long Cy I am, enjoy your green ham."

With a laugh the man left the cell. Cyborg paused for a moment in horror before gagging and emptying his stomach. He stared at the mess on the floor in horror. That was his friend he'd just puked out. His arguments with BB about meat ran though his mind. The boy always said that he'd been the animals he was eating, that eating meat was the same as eating him. Cyborg never thought that would ever be this true.

He sat still in shock as the man entered the room again, to dull to even notice that the man seemed to be walking into one of the empty cells. A low clang sounded as one of the doors closed.

"Hey, I can't eat this! It's meat!" Beast Boy's voice rang out.

The robotic titan paused as he realized what had happened, he'd been tricked. Beast Boy was alive, he hadn't eaten him.

"BEAST BOY!" Cyborg called out in relief and joy, the changeling's confused reply was unheard, drowned out by the villain's uproarious laughter. The man's laughter sounded what felt like forever, following him as he walked up the stairs and sounding out behind the closed door. The titans shivered as the voice receded. Beast boy crawled over to the cell window and locked eyes with Cyborg, looking for an explanation. The cyber man's only response was: "I think I may join you in becoming a vegetarian."

At that the green teen looked even more confused than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Pain

This is my creepiest fanfiction and definite proof that I should never write when sick, I have no plans to add any more to this, it simply found its way into my mind and I decided to write it out... fairly disturbing, at least to me.

Remember how I said I would be experimenting using this? Well, at the end of this fanfic is** another take on last chapter**, only changed to be much more creepy. Hope this doesn't annoy you and I hope you enjoy! Also, since this is pretty dark, I'm uploading another, funnier chapter today as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Insane laughter sounded in the dark, dank dungeon, accompanied by snarls and groans as five teens struggled to break their bindings. The room was a perfectly circular prison made completely of a damp, nearly black concrete. Smalls cells gathered along the walls, facing into a large empty space, as though a sinister stage set for malicious shows. It was upon this area that the only light shone, the amphitheater's brightness creating a focal point contrasting the pitch darkness inside the cells. This area held such horrors and instruments of torture that every one of the group would have infinitely preferred a pitch darkness to the pain this room promised. The struggling ceased as the insane laughter rose, each of the titans pausing in horror and fear as the unhinged sound escalated.

The extent of their fear was not caused by the torture chamber in front them, nor by the clear insanity of the man who stood laughing in it. No, what feared them the most was that this fiend had trapped them perfectly, he had know their weaknesses, the very things that would make it impossible for them to escape. Cyborg rested propped up on a table in his cell, his body leaning against the door and his face pressed into the window to view the large room. His body lay dismantled, only his torso intact, the rest of his body held somewhere none of the titan's knew. The space usually reserved for his battery pack lay empty, a wire plugged into an outlet was the only thing keeping him from completely powering down.

Robin struggled against a Kevlar straight jacket and shackles reaching from his ankles to his knees, keeping his legs ramrod straight. He too was forced against the door, a snarl on his face as he glared at the fiend who had captured them. Raven stood in a straight jacket as well, though her real barricade was a large, onyx black gem that pulsated as it blocked her powers. Had the jewel not been present the half-demon would surely have been revealing the worst of her father's nature. However all that she was presently able to show was a glare of her eyes, for her mouth was covered as well to prevent her from unleashing her chant.

Starfire was bound much as she had been when the group met, alien manacles covering both her arms and legs, stronger that the strongest metal to be found on earth, in fact stronger than the strongest metals of over twelve thousand planets. Starbolt-resistant goggles covered her eyes, taking away the only weapon she had left. Alien technology restricted the greenest titan as well, a large collar covered his neck. Beast Boy had been bound by a similar collar before, and as it chaffed against his neck images passed through his mind of electrocution, pain, embarrassment, confinement, and a rock-based alien determined to make the changeling a pet. A large, thick cable bound the teen near the door, and any attempt to change form was met with near-lethal electric currents racing through his body. The Boy attempted to struggle and escape, but with his hands also bound in the same electrocuting metal he knew, as any animal does, that he was completely trapped.

Finally the fiend who had captured them halted his maniacal laughter. His gaze swept to encompass all of his glaring captives. "Well now, let the fun begin."

His face split into a grin that was even more disturbing than his laughter. He began a slow, leisurely walk to Beast Boy's cell, flipping a small remote in his hand. Beast Boy felt an instinctual terror rise in him as the man neared, and backed up to the farthest his leash would allow. He began to jerk and struggle when the man's hand gripped the door of the cage, willing the cord to lengthen as every one of his instincts called at him to get away, **GET AWAY!** Finally he stilled as the villain unlocked the cage, freezing as a mouse will when they spot a hawk circling ahead.

Beast Boy leaned as far back as possible, only the dreaded chain keeping the boy from falling to the floor. As the door fully opened his instinct of flight finally realized that it was useless and fight kicked in. The green boy leaped at his captor, a terror-filled anger overriding him. He stopped short as a horrendous pain coursed through him, convulsing on the ground and unable to see the man's hand pressed firmly on the large button of the remote.

"Tsk tsk little changeling. I thought you would have known better. You do remember this collar don't you? The pain it gives you. Oh well, if you wish to start early then that is no problem to me." The man presses another button on the remote, and the pain stopped. Soon the cord was no longer connected to the boys collar, but the teen made no attempt to escape. He lay on the ground of his cell, panting as pain continued to plague him. The boy had no control of his limbs as aftershocks coursed through him, and the fiend had no problem simply lifting the pain-filled boy and carrying his limp form to a post in the center of the large room.

The struggling of the shape-shifter's friends increased as the boy's still panting form was tied to the post. Cries of "You'll never get away with this", "Let him go!", "Beast Boy, No!", and "Don't you dare hurt him!" filled the room, but the man paid them no mind, instead walking over to his rack of weapons, seeming to contemplate which one to use. Finally he grinned and delicately picked up what looked to be a cross between a horse-whip and a cat-o-nine-tails. He turned back to the boy, who had finally gotten over his shock and was now glaring at the man, and sneered evilly.

"Well, you are an animal after all, I suppose I should whip you like one." He chuckled and advanced on the bound and helpless boy. Beast Boy attempted a change, but was once again met with a searing electrocution. A horrible crack sounded, accompanied by the sound of breaking flesh and a loud cry of pain as stark red blood flowed from the teens back. The torturer paused for a moment.

"Strange... I though that maybe your blood would be green too, or at least brown..." Another crack sounded and even more red blood spilled against the green skin. The man's face suddenly lit into a bright, manic smile. "Its like Christmas!"

The whip fell again and again, though the cries were quieted as some animistic instinct told Beast Boy to hide his immense pain. As yet another stripe fell the changeling's body instinctively attempted to change into a creature of tougher skin, but the searing electric current of the collar put a stop to that. Two more stripes fell and Beast Boy convulsed yet again as current coursed through him when he attempted to switch form, and his eyes remained the horrible, dilated pinprick of an animal. As the whip lashed across his back he was no longer silent, but an angered roar erupted from his mouth.

Each of the titans fell in shock, knowing that though he was stuck in Beast Boy's body, it was now the Beast who was in charge. Yet none of them felt anything but horror as even the Beast's struggles were futile, the man's whip falling faster and faster. The maniac seemed almost overjoyed by the roars, excited by the teens response.

The sickening crack sounded again and again, and each of the titans... each of Beast Boy's _friends_ could do nothing but watch as the teen was tortured in front of their very eyes. They couldn't even turn away to spare themselves the sight. Tears fell down Starfire's cheeks, and threatened to leak out Of Cyborg's human eye as well. Robin struggled even harder in his confines, unable to bear with the knowledge that he had failed his teammate... his friend, so horribly. Raven's face remained her constant stoic, but the gem hindering her powers practically burned with the intense strength of her emotion.

This was Beast Boy getting whipped, getting tortured. The annoying and pestering little brother who made everyone smile. The small green blur of optimism and stupid jokes. He was the youngest bro, innocent and naive. It didn't matter if they didn't know of his past, if perhaps he was not as innocent as he seemed and had seen pain before. To them he was sheltered, he had to be protected, no pain was aloud to come to him. That was all over now. As his mouth opened in pain and rage at each strike, each of the teens could not help but compare the pained grimace to the impish grin he commonly displayed. When they saw his fang begin to tear into his flesh as his teeth clenched, they could only picture his mouth wide open in laughter. They watched the quailing of the green boy as the pain caused his muscles to spasm and had to bite back bile when their gaze latched on the torn red flesh of his back. Still the barrage did not stop, it seemed as if it never would.

The horrible beating continued until even the embodiment of animal strength and instinct itself could no longer hold back the intense pain. The animal let out a small, pained whimper at what seemed to be the millionth wound and the man struck once more before finally halting in his attack. Beast Boy let out a final whimper before closing his eyes, letting unconsciousness save him from his pain.

The man let the blood-soaked whip fall to the floor and bent down to pick up the unconscious teen. Paying no attention to the red leaking out behind him the man carried the green boy to his cell and reattached the leash. Beast Boy whimpered once in his sleep as the man dropped him to the floor. The villain laughed at the pitiful noise. He ran his finger down the prone teen's arm, following a red dribble of blood that flowed down it. He smiled once again at the stunning red and green color combination.

"Oh! It truly reminds me of the holidays! So festive!" With a sickening grin he held his bloodstained finger to his mouth and licked off the red. He spared one last look at the prone and injured Beast Boy before he relocked the door. With a quick glance to see the titans' horror filled gazes he left the room, humming _jingle bells_ as he left.

* * *

A psychotic villain smirked with demented glee as he walked through the dungeon holding the titans captive. The young super heroes had been in the man's possession for weeks now, each one having faced horrors in the dungeon's stone walls. The green changeling had horrendous scars running the complete length of his body, his green body now brown from the dried blood. Their leader Robin had horrible burns stretching under his uniform. Large, deeply painful scars created by the tip of a hot poker. The man had had great fun causing these wounds and one could see anything from intricate designs to smiley faces admits the scars. The worst of these wounds could be seen covering his torso, where the word WEAK stretched across his flesh.

Sparks flew as the robo-teen spasmed slightly, a result from one of the many painful viruses he had installed into the teen. A large deliberate scar traced from the titan's human chin to the top of his forehead, one of the only places where the fiend could hurt the child's flesh. In a cell nearby the Titan Raven moaned in pain as she shivered curled up in her cell. Large runes covered her body, runes made to purge one of daemons and ill will. Her body quailed at the pain, but there was no escape for her, for a part-demon she was. Her palms were bloody as her fists clenched against her pain, and she let out a shrill scream.

The alien known as Starfire cried silently in the ball she had curled up in, Her body bore the cruel marks of wounds as well, but she was a warrior, she was used to pain. She knew how to work through it. The true pain she felt was her horror at seeing the pain of her friends, and knowing that she was powerless to help. Raven's pained scream broke through the stifling silence of the room, just as a flurry of sparks flew from Cyborg. Beast Boy cried out as his collar shocked him as his body attempted instinctively to morph. No sound came from Robin, but that he cried out no encouragement was testimony enough to his intense pain. The Tameranian curled upon herself and sobbed.

The man laughed insanely as he heard the cries of pain and sadness around him. His stomach rumbled slightly and he growled at the slight discomfort. With the Titans unable to protect the banks from crooks and thieves, the city was broke and going through quite the recession. It was nearly impossible to buy anything these days, including food. His prisoners were quite hungry as well. He glanced around the room and a small smirk filled his face. Well, if he was having problems getting food, he would just have to get creative.

The next day he entered the dungeon once more, this time bearing a tray of food and a cybernetic arm. All of the titans other than Cyborg were asleep, he'd made sure of that. He didn't like dealing with more than one of the teens at a time during feeding. Also, this time he would have even more fun delivering the news. He chuckled as he entered the cell, locking the door behind him. He inserted a small usb into a drive on the robot, shocking the teen awake. Cyborg woke with a jerk, growling at the man who simply smiled. The teen was just about to yell at the man when a heavenly scent reached his nose.

"Is that bacon? Dude, how did you score bacon?" The boy's eyes searched for the delicious meat, but the darkness of the room hid it from view. He could barely see the plate the man held, much less the food on it. The man smirked up at him as he attached that arm so he could feed himself.

"Wakey, Wakey I have Bakey!"

With the arm now attached Cyborg dug into the pork, shoveling it into his mouth. The villain simply watched in amusement as the teen ate. As Cyborg was chewing on the last pieces he began speaking conversationally.

"Yes, food has been quite difficult to come by lately, as I'm sure your stomach has noted. I had to get... creative to get this to you."

He began to remove the robots arm, still speaking calmly.

"Did you know that even with weeks of very little food, your green little friend can still become a fairly large and meaty pig? Well, so long Cy I am, enjoy your green ham."

With a laugh the man left the cell. Cyborg paused for a moment in horror before gagging and emptying his stomach. He stared at the mess on the floor in horror. His arguments with BB about meat ran though his mind. The boy always said that he'd been the animals he was eating, that eating meat was the same as eating him. Cyborg never thought that would ever be this true.

He had to sit in dismay as the villain fed each of the titans the bacon, unable to speakdue to some program the villain had entered. He listened to the sounds of the man telling each of them what they were truly eating, the gagging, the tears that followed. He listened as the man went through each of the rooms. The man's footsteps sounded as he came down once again, though he had already gone through each of the titan's rooms. All four listened as he opened another door, each thinking that it was the cell of another. They paid little attention. They felt too guilty, sick, and ashamed to pay attention to the man's newest horror.

"Hey, I can't eat this! It's meat!" Beast Boy's voice rang out.

The titans paused as they realized what had happened, they'd been tricked. Beast Boy was alive, they hadn't eaten him.

"BEAST BOY!" Each of the titans called out in relief and joy, the changeling's confused reply was unheard, drowned out by the villain's uproarious laughter. The man's laughter sounded what felt like forever, following him as he walked up the stairs and sounding out behind the closed door. The titan's shivered as the voice receded. Robin crawled his way to the window of his cells and locked eyes with the other titans. They had to escape, they had a plan and it was time to put it in motion, before anything else happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Night vision

Yes, I know this probably wouldn't really work... its a cool idea though.

* * *

A bored guard yawned in boredom as he paced back and forth once more along the perimeter. One of the others patrolling saw the man's yawn and smacked him across the stomach, shocking the man awake.

"Idiot," The other guard muttered gruffly. "Didn't you hear the boss. We have to be extra alert tonight, there's a chance the Titans'll show up."

"Yeah, yeah," The tired man muttered, straightening and continuing on his circuit. He walked a little bit away, patrolling some of the less busy areas. In fact, at the moment he was the only guard in the area. He adjusted the focus of his night-vision goggles slightly. Little did he know that the other guard was more correct than the man could know. Even as the hapless guard stood watch in the empty yard, one of the Titans was creeping stealthily toward the criminal base.

A green cat stalked silently through the weeds surrounding the compound, his usually boisterous attitude muted by the seriousness of this mission. The hero weaved through the normally loud undergrowth with a hunting cat's skill and grace, finally he was only feet away from the building and only this one guard stood in his way. It would be simple to knock the man out, he would be taken completely y surprise. However, that really wasn't the changeling's usual mode of operation. Also, this mission required absolute stealth, and the man going missing was sure to go noticed. The boy crept forward silently as the guard glanced the other way, coming out of the protecting undergrowth and conducting a silent sprint for the shadows of the wall. Only to stop dead in his tracks as the guard's face shot towards him.

The guard, who had been completely ignorant of the titan's presence, jumped as he saw a slight blur of movement, shooting his eyes toward the source. Beast Boy stood stock still, squinting his eyes to keep the man from seeing their bright glare. His heart beat in his chest when he saw the black goggles adorning the man's face. The guard stared right at the Titan, confusion scattered across his face. Finally he slowly turned away and continued his walk.

Beast Boy let out a silent sigh. If there was one thing that was good about being green, it was that he was practically invisible to the lime tinted night-vision goggles.


	4. Chapter 4

This is the first of three stories that are really similar. If I was to continue any of these, it would be one of these next three. Whichever one people say they want me to continue the most. These are a writing experiment, tell me what you think!

** NOTE: THE NEXT THREE STORIES BEGIN THE SAME! **I will have a page break on the next two at the point where the story changes. THEY AREN'T REPEATS BUT THEY HAVE THE SAME BEGINNING!

* * *

Animal and Master

AU

* * *

A young teen, completely green from the tip of his forest hair to the bottoms of his lime feet, sat curled upon himself in a cage much to small for a boy half his age. A dark cloak covered his small prison, but did not spare him from the sounds, smells, and vibes in the world around him. The boy leaned his head against the cold metal bars, closing his tired eyes and simply awaiting the fate he knew was to come.

The child had led a horrible life, and he knew that it was likely to never get any better. He had been bitten by a monkey and given a horrible illness, been experimented upon and saved from death at the hands of this disease only to awaken as a freak and monster. He had watched as his parents died, full of "super powers" but unable to use them to save the only things which truly mattered to him. He had been stolen from his loving African Tribal father to become a thief for people who hurt him. He'd had to live for years living with two men who made him steal, made him fight, and gave him nothing but abuse and pain for it. He'd had to make the impossible decision to keep the two men from killing each other in a fight, knowing that his only reward would be scars and bruises. He'd been bought and sold to dozens of different owners and masters. People who had bought him as a pet, as a guard dog, a fighter, and slave.

The marks of these lives showed on the teen's green skin. Brands from different owners covered his hands, his shoulder blades, even his chest. The sheer glimmer of once burnt skin showed all over his body, and if one studied an X-ray of him closely they would see the evidence of several broken and healed bones. Possibly the most frightening were the thick scars that wrapped around the boy's thin form. A frame much too small, too skinny for a teen his age.

There was no question that this child was malnourished. His bones could be seen through his green pigment, skin-tight jumpsuits hung loosely on his frame. His current owners were selling him, and no longer saw it fit to listen to his constant pleas for vegetarian meals. Not that they had listened much when he was theirs, instead they cruelly continued to feed him whatever they wished, usually consisting of that nights leftovers and scraps. When faced with the choices to either eat meat or go hungry, he had always chosen not to eat... so far at least. With each meal of parsley and water his resolve and determined weakened. The boy's eyes cracked open slightly as the footsteps neared him, his eyes glancing to the bottom of the cloak in hopes of seeing a glimpse of those watching his miserable cage.

"This is what I was really interested in showing you. Its one of a kind and I'm sure you will be very interested. However, it has quite the price tag. I'm not really convinced you'll have enough to buy it from me."

That was a lie. The child knew it. He'd heard it several times before by various owners looking to sell him. This man wouldn't know of the green boy's existence if his owner wasn't confident that he would be able to pay. It was nothing more than a scheme to get the man more interested and prepared to expect a high price.

"I rarely have a problem getting something if I truly want it."

The green child stiffened and shivered at the new man's voice. It was cool, it was cynical, it was the voice of someone cunning but with no sense of mercy or caring. He didn't like this man. He didn't like how he sounded, he didn't like the man's scent which seeped under the cloak, and he certainly didn't like the vibe he was getting from him. Each of his animal instincts told him this was a bad man, that he had to get away, that he shouldn't be anywhere near him. Yet as the teen moved his collar shifted along his neck, reminding the boy that escape was not an option for him. It never had been.

The cloak bunched slightly, and the boy knew that his owner had gripped it at its top, preparing to give it the routine flourish. With a sigh the child shifted until he was sitting up, his posture straight. Giving the illusion of alert strength rather than the weak sickness his slouched position had shown. His face remained pointed downward, a position of deference and obedience. The position of a slave approaching their master, or a dog their owner. A few seconds later the boy was nearly blinded as the cloak was wrenched off, letting in the light shining outside.

"I give you... the Beast."

Beast, that was his title. It was not his given name, nor was it what most of his owners chose to call him. True, many called him Beast, but it was intermixed with names such as Pet, Slave, Monster, Freak, Creature, Abomination, and many others, each title getting worse and worse until the fanfiction writer dare not list them, lest the rating blow. The names had been used so often that he often nearly forgot that they were insults, instead simply accepting them as his names. He may have done just that, had each title not been laced with such venom. In the end, he was always called Beast as he was sold. It was a title all seemed to agree on, and one he hated because of it.

Keeping his head down the boy's eyes darted around, but his prospective new owner stood in the shadows, and the boy's stunned eyes could not at the moment penetrate it's depths. A slight humming of disapproval came from the hidden man's figure.

"I fail to see what is so impressive about a green, starved teenager." The man's cool voice said. Beast didn't have to look at his owner to know the man was grinning. Suddenly a slight crack was heard as the man snapped his fingers, and almost instinctively the boy acted upon this sounded command. With a surge of some strange mysterious power, the creature inside the cage was no longer a malnourished lime boy, but a small green monkey, its tail raised slightly as he awaited another command.

The man in the corner leaned forward slightly. Now they had his attention. Another snap sounded as the owner gave the command again, and suddenly it was no longer a monkey, but a bird in the cage. With interest the buyer snapped his own fingers and the bird became a small dog. Suddenly a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Bobcat."

That was the form the Beast became.

"Python."

A snake filled the cage.

"Gunia pig."

A green rodent looked up with expectant eyes.

"Horse."

Once again his form lost its shape as he went to change, only to freeze as his larger form proved to big for his containment. He turned into a foot-tall miniature horse, but even then he barely fit into the iron surrounding him. The costumer frowned.

"Can he turn into anything bigger?"

His owner grinned. "Watch this." His fingers snapped twice and Beast was once again in his human form. The door to his cage was opened and the boy scurried out, standing at attention immediately. "T-rex."

Suddenly the room was filled with the large, terrifying reptile, his huge scaly head nearly touching the ceiling.

"Speak." The man in the shadows said calmly, and Beast let out a ferocious roar. The salesman grinned.

"Impressive, right? But if you want it to do something where bigger isn't exactly better, I'll have you know that its venom is fully functional in poisonous forms."

The mysterious man simply looked up at the still ferocious-looking reptile. "I assume you have a way of controlling it."

"But of course." The man pulled out a small silver fob and pressed a button at its center. With a cry of intense pain, the boy fell from his towering form to the floor, human and gripping his collar intently. "Shock collar. Strong enough to kill a human. It gives it extreme pain as I'm sure you could imagine."

The other man said nothing, simply staring as Beast rose from his position from the floor to stand in an alert position, his body tense and ready and his head ever bowed in subservience. Just like he had been trained to do.

"Yes. I must say, I am slightly interested in this one." The man said coolly as he stepped with fluid motion out of the shadows. Immediately each of the teen's instincts called for him to run, to scatter. Only the intense obedience training he'd been experiencing for going on seven years kept him in place. Even so he was filled with dread at the thought of this man owning him. This man, with his cool, diabolical voice, his sickening scent, and his evil presence. Beast bit back a whimper. This man was going to make him do terrible things, he was going to make him into a criminal and villain. No, that wasn't true. Only humans could be criminal's and villains, and he wasn't considered human anymore. He was a pet, an item. He wouldn't become a villain, simply a weapon.

His soon to be ex-owner smiled at the man. "Good. Step into my office, we'll talk."

Beast was commanded back into his cage, and as his old owner left the room his new master stayed behind, staring at him intently. Beast could only shiver at the horrible knowledge that he would soon belong to this man, whose body was clothed in silver and black and face was hidden in a mask of black and orange while a lone eye showed through.


	5. Chapter 5

**ANOTHER OF THE THREE THAT START THE SAME!**

I showed a friend the first one, and the whole time they thought that the man in the end would turn out to be someone else entirely. This is my thoughts on how things would have worked out if it turned out as I thought. Remember, go to the line break if you don't want to reread it.

* * *

Pet and Owner

AU

* * *

A young teen, completely green from the tip of his forest hair to the bottoms of his lime feet, sat curled upon himself in a cage much to small for a boy half his age. A dark cloak covered his small prison, but did not spare him from the sounds, smells, and vibes in the world around him. The boy leaned his head against the cold metal bars, closing his tired eyes and simply awaiting the fate he knew was to come.

The child had led a horrible life, and he knew that it was likely to never get any better. He had been bitten by a monkey and given a horrible illness, been experimented upon and saved from death at the hands of this disease only to awaken as a freak and monster. He had watched as his parents died, full of "super powers" but unable to use them to save the only things which truly mattered to him. He had been stolen from his loving African Tribal father to become a thief for people who hurt him. He'd had to live for years living with two men who made him steal, made him fight, and gave him nothing but abuse and pain for it. He'd had to make the impossible decision to keep the two men from killing each other in a fight, knowing that his only reward would be scars and bruises. He'd been bought and sold to dozens of different owners and masters. People who had bought him as a pet, as a guard dog, a fighter, and slave.

The marks of these lives showed on the teen's green skin. Brands from different owners covered his hands, his shoulder blades, even his chest. The sheer glimmer of once burnt skin showed all over his body, and if one studied an X-ray of him closely they would see the evidence of several broken and healed bones. Possibly the most frightening were the thick scars that wrapped around the boy's thin form. A frame much too small, too skinny for a teen his age.

There was no question that this child was malnourished. His bones could be seen through his green pigment, skin-tight jumpsuits hung loosely on his frame. His current owners were selling him, and no longer saw it fit to listen to his constant pleas for vegetarian meals. Not that they had listened much when he was theirs, instead they cruelly continued to feed him whatever they wished, usually consisting of that nights leftovers and scraps. When faced with the choices to either eat meat or go hungry he had always chosen not to eat... so far at least. With each meal of parsley and water his resolve and determined weakened.

* * *

The boy's eyes cracked open slightly as the sounds of absolute chaos sounded, they widened all the way as the sound steadily increased. His ears perked and he pushed himself up slightly, only to fall back in a weak exhaustion. He knew that should his master come his exhaustion wouldn't matter, he would have to do whatever was commanded of him. As he leaned back against the metal of his small cage, he knew that despite his curiosity he was better off taking advantage of this brief moment of rest. He wouldn't see anything anyway, the cloak made sure of that. His thick collar clanged against the metal bars of the cage when he sat back. He sighed as it reminded him of his restrictions, but otherwise ignored it as he settled down. Relaxed but alert, the green child leaned back against the bars, his ears perked and his sensitive nose quivering.

The sounds of chaos continued to reign through the warehouse, screaming, guns, metal hitting metal and concrete, and the dull thuds of bodies connecting and being thrown into walls. It was the sounds of a fight. It was a raid, the child suddenly realized. He idly wondered if he was going to be stolen. It wouldn't be the first time. Not all of his owners had actually bought him from another. He was extremely accustomed to criminal rivalries. If he was free his masters would have him fight, but if he were taken while still in his cage... well there was nothing he could do then. He grimaced as he rubbed one of his worst phantom wounds. The thieves were usually the most violent.

He shifted slightly as the sounds of running feet distinguished themselves above the general clatter. The feet were coming straight for his cage. The green teen straightened as the sound increased, fear coursing through him. If this was a thief coming to take him away, he would have nothing more to look forward to than practical torture and the pain of a new, cruel master. The steps sounded until they stopped right in front of his cage, a man's rapid and harsh breathing sounding. The boy felt only a small bit of relief as he recognized the scent of his current master through the cloak, after all, his life would continue to be horrible no matter who was coming. His relief lasted less than a moment however, for the cloak was torn off the front of his cage almost before the man stopped. The child blinked in surprise as his eyes attempted to get used to the bright light suddenly flooding his vision.

His master was crouched in front of his cage, key ring already in his hands. Sweat peppered his master's forehead, and a new bruise could be seen forming. His eyes were wide and the child could smell the scent of fear on him as the man's hands shook trying to unlock his cage door.

"Be ready," The man commanded, and suddenly with a strange influx of power it was not a lime child in the cage, but an evergreen lynx, it's lithe body coiled in preparation to leap. From this position he could jump out of the cage and be in the form of a elephant, lion, or a creature even more ferocious in less then a second. The man cursed violently as his shaking hands struggled to unlock the cage. He continually glanced behind him as though expecting the very shadows to attack.

He cursed as he once again slipped and the key fell short of the lock. He glared at the bars surrounding the child, and the boy knew that for once he was cursing the creature's restrictions. The cage was designed so that should he attempt to escape by either turning into an animal small enough to slip through between the bars, or large enough to break the barrier electricity would shoot into his collar until the boy either gave up his escape attempt or perished.

Suddenly the man gave out a loud yelp as a rope came from the shadow to wrap around his legs. He screamed and gripped the green creatures cage as the rope tightened, but only served to drag the cloak back over the metal box as he was drug off. With the cloak once again covering him the boy hesitantly returned back to his human form, his ears perked to where he heard the sounds of his master struggling with some unknown foe. It wasn't until then that he realized that all other sounds of battle had completely ceased, leaving the previously loud warehouse ominously silent. The shape-shifter's breathing intensified as the sounds of even his master's struggle went silent, and slow, steady footsteps began walking towards him. Footsteps that were nothing like his master's. The figure came closer and closer, and the boy's breathing all but stopped as he realized that the man had nearly no scent. Whoever had bested his master smelled nothing of human, only smelling of rubber, metal, and the strange scent of darkness.

The figure stopped just in front of the boy's cage, and the green child felt himself shaking with fear as a hand gripped the top of the cloak. He'd been sold to a dozen different owners, stolen several times, but he had a feeling that this one would be different. His instincts screamed that one fact at him. He didn't know if things would be better or worse, only that they would be very, very different. The cloak was thrown away with a dark flourish and the green child found himself looking fearfully into the eyes of a figure that seemed to be made of shadows themselves. A man with an outfit as dark as night, a cape billowing out, his dark demeanor, costume, and the symbol upon his chest giving the man the cool visage of a bat.

With cool controlled movements the dark figure scooped up the key ring the boy's master had dropped and smoothly unlocked the cage door. Just as he was opening it an excruciating pain erupted in the child's neck as electricity erupted from his collar. Spasms wracked through the boy and he cried out in agony. With surprise the dark clothed man shut the door and relocked the cage, certain that he'd tripped some kind of security system but the screaming and pain did not stop. With a low growl a possibility entered the man's mind and he swiftly turned, his cape billowing out behind him.

He swiftly stalked back down the hallway he'd just come from, his eyes searching the shadows for the place where he'd left the pitiful excuse for a man he'd found crouched in front of the poor kid's cage. He'd restrained the man only moments ago and placed him in one of the shadows of the hall. He stopped with a low growl in front of the bound man. Despite the cables tying the criminal's hands he'd managed to pull a small silver fob from his pocket and now had his thumb pressed tightly on a button at it's center.

Silently and swiftly the shadow of a man loomed to the villain and stomped on the wrist holding device. The man cried out in pain as his hand reflexively opened. Immediately the screaming stopped, replaced with gasps that were audible from even their great distance apart. With another low growl the dark cloaked man stooped down. With one hand he grabbed the torturing device and with the other the man's collar, hauling him up so that he may see the glare that chilled the hearts of even the worst criminals. With one hand the man so similar to bats drug the cruel man across to the room where the child was.

Said child was breathing heavily as he struggled to get over such and intense and prolonged attack of pain. He closed his eyes and worked to control his breathing, both his animal instinct and his training urging him to avoid showing any weakness. His lids snapped open when footsteps neared once again, accompanied by a strange dragging sound. The strange dark man came in, dragging his master whom was bound head to toe. The boy's eyes weren't on the criminal however, they were locked on the man's other hand, the hand that held the remote. Whoever controlled the remote controlled the collar, and whoever controlled the collar controlled him. This man, whether the child liked it or not, was his new master.

The man unceremoniously dropped his master to the floor and once again opened the green boy's cage. This time there was no pain when the cage door was opened. The boy however, remained crouched inside, his fearful eyes still locked on the man outside his confinement. Confused the dark man took a step back, clearing the way for the child. The green boy still refused to move. This had happened to him before, and it had turned out to be a test. His master didn't want him to leave the cage until he'd been ordered to. He'd been beaten sorely for that, which his master had called disobedience, and wasn't about to make that same mistake again. After all, a master rarely beat him for waiting for an order.

The man looked in confusion at the boy for a moment before giving a sharp look to the criminal still laying at his feet. He needn't say anything, the look itself was enough to convince the man to talk.

"Beast won't come out until it's ordered to."

"Then order him."

The man looked to the fob in the dark figure's hand before replying shakily.

"I-I can't, Batman. It doesn't listen to me anymore, only to you."

The defender of justice looked to the device in his hand as well, though his eyes were full of disgust as opposed to the other man's greed. He then turned to the child still in the cage.

"Come out."

Beast stepped out of his confinement shakily, his clothing hanging from his body like rags. Scars stood out from the few places where his skin was visible. Batman sent another glare to the now shaking man.

"D-don't look at me! Beast has had over a dozen different owners. Most of that isn't because of me."

Batman gripped the man's shirt collar again and pinned him against the wall, fixing on him one of his deadliest glares. "Why him? Whats so special about this child that you and apparently so many others saw it fit to treat him like such an animal?"

The man managed a weak chuckle even as his windpipe was pressed. "You mean besides that he's green?" The vigilante's hold tightened on the man's neck and he coughed. "Okay, okay. Snap your fingers and watch him." The dark man glared at the criminal before turning his head back to the boy, who stood in the very same place and position as he had been when he first exited the cage. Removing one hand while not loosening the other he let out one snap of his fingers. Immediately the child's form seemed to shift away, reforming into a large stallion. Batman's mind nearly stopped in stunned shock, but not a hint of that showed in his disciplined body movements, nor did his grip falter. Without saying a word he snapped his fingers once more and a green orangutang stood in place of the horse.

"Freaky, right?" The man he still held against the wall asked. "Its any animal you could ever want all wrapped up in a teen boy. We treat it like an animal because it is one."

Batman wanted to glare at the man, but he kept his eyes on the boy, looking for any reaction. When he saw no hint of anger, no iota of indignation at being called an animal he felt a stab of fear that the boy was too far bred into the lies to be saved from this life. However he did not let this worry show in any way. Not turning from orangutang he spoke to the man.

"How do I get him to turn back into a human?"

"Snap twice."

The hero did so and once Beast was human once again he dropped the man and walked slowly to where the terrified child stood. He spoke as softly as his dark reputation would permit. He did not know if the child could speak, but he was tired of talking about him as though he weren't in the room.

"Why do you listen to me but no longer to him?"

Shaking, the boy answered in a timid voice. "You are Master."

Beneath his cowl, the bat's eyebrow quirked. So the boy _could_ talk, but what he said was troubling. "Why am I your master?"

The child inclined his head, the remote still in the hero's hand. "You have the controller. Whoever has the controller, has the control."

The man looked to the device in his hand, and at the scared and abused boy in front him.

"Catch." He commanded, tossing the fob lightly. As commanded the boy instinctively grabbed the device. As he realized what he held he gave out a loud yelp of fear and dropped the remote as though struck by fire. The boy worriedly staggered backwards, his eyes full of fear as he attempted to escape from the device that he'd feared for so much of his life. The fob meant power, power that he, an animal and weapon, was never meant to wield. The Bat glowered at the device before turning sharply to the criminal, who had begun laughing uproariously.

"What did you expect? The kid's been a pet his whole life. What would he do if he did get free anyways? He's a green freak who's lived in a cage forever. He'll be lucky to last a week."

A batarang centimeters from the man's face quickly shut him up, though he'd already spoken aloud the thoughts that had plagued the shadowy hero. Stooping low he picked up the fob and placed it carefully into one of the compartments on his belt. He held out one arm horizontally, snapping his fingers. Immediately the boy became a bat, and flapped over until he hung from the man's arm. With what could possibly be seen as a grim smile, the man turned and left the room, leaving the criminal bound behind him. The vigilante swooped swiftly along the corridors, eventually he heard the sounds of the police flooding the area. It was about time. It seemed liked he'd tipped them off about this place hours ago. He stopped short before going into the room that he knew held the man's files, the room where he heard inspector Gordan's voice. He looked to the bat clinging to his arm. Arm's reaching for his utility belt, he found an empty pocket and turned to his still outstretched arm.

"Can you turn into a mouse and sit in here?" In less than a second the bat was gone and a mouse sat in the pocket. Batman closed the flap holding him in, knowing that there was little fear of the child suffocating. Silently he appeared behind the flustered inspector. The man gasped when he turned and the mysterious hero was there.

"Oh, you scared me." Knowing he would get no reply the man simply continued. "I can't believe how much we can pin him on using information from this room alone. We knew about the thievery and drugs, not enough to arrest him though of course, but it looks like we can book him for kidnapping and child abuse as well." He held up a file, a familiar green face peeking out from a picture in front of it. Batman took the file from the man, glancing swiftly through it. He felt revulsion as pictures detailed the scars, burns, and broken bones across the boy's body as well as charts detailing the rough training and exhausting regimens the boy was forced through. He handed the professor back a file less than half of it's original size.

"That is enough to convict them. Don't tell any others about the rest and don't bother looking for the child. You'll never find him."

Gordan looked down to the papers as they were handed back to him, and when he looked up the dark knight was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**THE LAST OF THE THREE SIMILAR STORIES!**

And the last and final alternate ending to my little sage. Tell me which one you prefer and I might eventually make a story out of it! :)

* * *

Guard Dog and Trainer

AU

* * *

A young teen, completely green from the tip of his forest hair to the bottoms of his lime feet, sat curled upon himself in a cage much to small for a boy half his age. A dark cloak covered his small prison, but did not spare him from the sounds, smells, and vibes in the world around him. The boy leaned his head against the cold metal bars, closing his tired eyes and simply awaiting the fate he knew was to come.

The child had led a horrible life, and he knew that it was likely to never get any better. He had been bitten by a monkey and given a horrible illness, been experimented upon and saved from death at the hands of this disease only to awaken as a freak and monster. He had watched as his parents died, full of "super powers" but unable to use them to save the only things which truly mattered to him. He had been stolen from his loving African Tribal father to become a thief for people who hurt him. He'd had to live for years living with two men who made him steal, made him fight, and gave him nothing but abuse and pain for it. He'd had to make the impossible decision to keep the two men from killing each other in a fight, knowing that his only reward would be scars and bruises. He'd been bought and sold to dozens of different owners and masters. People who had bought him as a pet, as a guard dog, a fighter, and slave.

The marks of these lives showed on the teen's green skin. Brands from different owners covered his hands, his shoulder blades, even his chest. The sheer glimmer of once burnt skin showed all over his body, and if one studied an X-ray of him closely they would see the evidence of several broken and healed bones. Possibly the most frightening were the thick scars that wrapped around the boy's thin form. A frame much too small, too skinny for a teen his age.

There was no question that this child was malnourished. His bones could be seen through his green pigment, skin-tight jumpsuits hung loosely on his frame. His current owners were selling him and no longer saw it fit to listen to his constant pleas for vegetarian meals. Not that they had listened much when he was theirs. Instead they cruelly continued to feed him whatever they wished, usually consisting of that nights leftovers and scraps. When faced with the choices to either eat meat or go hungry he had always chosen not to eat... so far at least. With each meal of parsley and water his resolve and determined weakened.

The boy's eyes cracked open slightly as the sounds of absolute chaos sounded, they widened all the way as the sound steadily increased. His ears perked and he pushed himself up slightly, only to fall back in a weak exhaustion. He knew that should his Master come his exhaustion wouldn't matter, he would have to do whatever was commanded of him. As he leaned back against the metal of his small cage, he knew that despite his curiosity he was better off taking advantage of this brief moment of rest. He wouldn't see anything anyway, the cloak made sure of that. His thick collar clanged against the metal bars of the cage when he sat back. He sighed as it reminded him of his restrictions, but otherwise ignored it as he settled down. Relaxed but alert, the green child leaned back against the bars, his ears perked and his sensitive nose quivering.

The sounds of chaos continued to reign through the warehouse, screaming, guns, metal hitting metal and concrete, and the dull thuds of bodies connecting and being thrown into walls. It was the sounds of a fight. It was a raid, the child suddenly realized. He idly wondered if he was going to be stolen. It wouldn't be the first time. Not all of his owners had actually bought him from another. He was extremely accustomed to criminal rivalries. If he was free his Master would have him fight, but if he were taken while still in his cage... well there was nothing he could do then. He grimaced as he rubbed one of his worst phantom wounds. The thieves were usually the most violent.

He straightened slightly as the sounds of running feet distinguished themselves above the general clatter. The feet were coming straight for his cage. The green teen straightened as the sound increased, fear coursing through him. If this was a thief coming to take him away, he would have nothing to look forward to than practical torture and the pain of a new, cruel Master. The steps stopped right in front of his cage, a man's rapid and harsh breathing sounding. The boy felt only a small bit of relief as he recognized the scent of his current Master through the cloak. After all, his life would continue to be horrible no matter who was coming. His relief lasted less than a moment however, for the cloak was torn off the front of his cage almost before the man stopped. The child blinked in surprise as his eyes attempted to get used to the bright light suddenly flooding his vision.

His Master was crouched in front of his cage, key ring already in his hands. Sweat peppered his Master's forehead, and a new bruise could be seen forming. His eyes were wide and the child could smell the scent of fear on him as the man's hands shook trying to unlock his cage door.

"Be ready," The man commanded, and suddenly with a strange influx of power it was not a lime child in the cage, but an evergreen lynx, it's lithe body coiled in preparation to leap. From this position he could jump out of the cage and be in the form of a elephant, lion, or a creature even more ferocious in less then a second. The man cursed violently as his shaking hands struggled to unlock the cage. He continually glanced behind him as though expecting the very shadows to attack.

He cursed as he once again slipped and the key fell short of the lock. He glared at the bars surrounding the child, and the boy knew that for once he was cursing the restrictions. The cage was designed so that should he attempt to escape by either turning into an animal small enough to slip through between the bars, or large enough to break the barrier electricity would shoot into his collar until the boy either gave up his escape attempt or perished.

* * *

Finally the key clicked into place, just as the shadowy figures of four teens appeared in the doorway.

"Beast, attack!" The boy's Master yelled and with a burst of its powerful feline hindquarters the lynx leaped out of the cage, transforming into a lion before his paws even touched the ground. The emerald king of the jungle rose his head with a ferocious raw before charging upon the enemies of his Master.

The teen was a fighting machine, trained cruel and constantly for years to hone his powers, his fighting technique. Masters of strategy and animal behavior had drilled him mercilessly until his animal instincts and human mind were perfectly melded so that they could create the perfect form of attack. Martial artists and weapons masters had trained him, imparting their knowledge upon the unfortunate teen. He was no longer some kid trying to fight and given mysterious powers, he wasn't a hero who trained a few hours a day and fought the bad guys whenever they showed. He was a machine, trained brutally and constantly by the most knowledgeable, most skilled, and most dangerous individuals that existed. He was a Beast.

He shifted into a cheetah as he charged, leaping forward with astounding speed. He was inches away from the group in less than a second, shifting to the larger lion as he leaped at the group. The leader, a teen boy with spiky hair and a bright outfit, incredibly dodged to the side right before the green feline hit. However, the larger male smelling of both human and machine behind him was not so swift. The green lion's weight landed fully on him, knocking the large male into the two girls. For a millisecond instinct and human strategy argued, unsure of whether to treat the opponent as a human or robot, but he couldn't to dwell on it long, he had to make a decision and act upon it immediately. He knew that from experience. In the end he decided on the later and jumped back, knowing that his current form, whose strength was teeth and claws, would do little to fight against the man's metal and machinery.

However, he had no time to shift and go back in for another blow at the robotic teen, for as he jumped back his instincts screamed that he was under attack. Shifting into a smaller target, a mouse, and jumping to the side he narrowly missed the impossibly fast attack of a bow staff. It was the fast, spiky-haired one. The green weapon dodged as the teen attacked, constantly shifting to various different rodent forms. The teen was fast, one of the fastest opponents Beast had ever had. It was all that he could do to avoid and learn the other's technique, much less fight back.

It wasn't until a cup covered in black energy covered his gerbil form that he remembered that the boy had friends. For a moment a light of fear lit in his heart. He was a lone wolf, fighting a pack. Never a good thing. Of course, he had been trained to fight against large numbers but he'd seldom come into serious battle with one as skilled as the brightly colored teen. If all of the group had such skill then this could certainly be a true battle. He could feel his animal instincts bubble at the thought, hungry for the fight, for blood, for the kill.

He burst from the black cup in the form of an African elephant, swinging his large trunk towards the human scent. He trumpeted in triumph as he felt the long appendage knock down two of his foes. The fast male and a female in a long cloak. His trumpet turned to one of shocked surprise as a ray of green light blasted into his large chest, a red-headed female flying at him with glowing green eyes. He turned into a lime spine-tailed swift and weaved around the flying girl. Just as he expected, she stopped in confusion to follow him with her eyes. Taking advantage of the pause the green teen flew above her, shifting into a peregrine falcon and diving straight into her back at over 200 miles per hour. The girl yelled in shock as he hit her, falling down to the ground below.

"Starfire!" spiky-head yelled, rushing to his fallen comrade.

However, the green boy had no time to celebrate his victory before a blast of light blue energy nearly singed his tail feathers. It was the half-robot. With the echoing caw of a predator the falcon dove toward this new foe, changing into a large hippo just before he hit the robotic teen. The green boy felt shock when rather than crushing the robot as he expected, the large teen grabbed him and heaved him into a nearby tower of boxes. As Beast landed he instinctively shifted back to his human form, holding his head in one hand as he felt a recent wound reopen. He grimaced as his hand came away covered in blood and winced in pain before standing unsteadily and turning into a gorilla.

It was no wonder why he was having such trouble. He hadn't had a proper meal in days and injuries from training covered his body. He hadn't had more than a few hours rest in days. Those were all excuses though. Masters did not listen to excuses. Excuses led to nothing more than punishment and pain. With a shuddering sigh he rose in his primate form and pushed through the boxes until he faced the teens again. His heart froze when he saw them. They had regrouped and were waiting for him.

The flying redhead was floating near the ceiling, both her eyes and hands glowing a bright green. The female in the cloak stood next to her in the air, a disk of energy as black as night holding her up. Her eyes glowed white and the black energy covered her hands. The robot-man was on the ground, pointing his arm-canon at the gorilla as it came out from the boxes. The leader stood to the side, his mask bent down in a glare as his staff and some projectiles stood ready in his hands.

With a barbaric roar the green boy hid his intense fear, showing it as anger as he charged the one nearest to him. The leader shouted his rallying cry, "Titans, go!" And the two clashed once again. The next few moments were pure instinct and adrenalin as the five teens fought viciously. The lone green shape shifter was almost entirely on the defense, only occasionally landing a blow. Had it been a matter of simply defeating the green animals then the four titans would have quickly been counted the victors, but the green creature was too slippery for them to catch. The spiky haired leader, a teen called Robin, stepped back to marvel at his enemies endurance. The green thing had been in nearly constant movement for who knew how long, yet he showed no signs of slowing.

He watched as his teammates fought the strange colored animals, searching for an exploitable weakness. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him that reminded the Titan why they were in that room in the first place. The leader of a major smuggling ring had been running business in this warehouse for months and they had finally found him. After the Titans had started demolishing his pitiful excuses for guards the man had run into this room, setting that green creature after them. As long as the blueprints that his teammate Cyborg had dug up were correct, there wasn't any way out of this room other than the door they had been battling in front of. That meant that the ring leader was still in the room. Robin looked back to see Cyborg blasting crazily with his canon as an evergreen bat flew at his face. He turned back to where he'd heard the noise when the robotic teen succeed in swatting the bat away, sending it back into the boxes where it quickly emerged as a growling grizzly.

The Titan leader went deeper into the room and farther away from his friends, searching the shadows for the man whom he knew was hidden amid the boxes and supplies. Finally he heard the slight sound and grinned. He had finally found his quarry. Starting into a sprint he turned around the corner to see the man he'd been searching for hiding behind a large crate. The man looked up with horrible fear as he saw Robin and gripped a small remote he held in his hand.

"Protect!" He yelled, his voice cracking with fear. "Protect!" As he spoke he pressed a button at the center of the remote. Suddenly a horrible scream erupted from where the battle still raged. A scream that Robin knew did not come from any of his teammates.

"Protect!" The man called again, and suddenly the form of a large bird rose over the boxes, turning into a large animal and crashing into Robin horrendously. The shape-shifter was now a bear, his eyes wide with pain and fear and his neck tossing from side to side as the collar sparked slightly. The boxes erupted with a crash as the rest of the Titans resumed the fight, each one housing a worried, unnerved expression as they battled the now raging creature. Robin however no longer had eyes for the green beast, instead he was focused on the man who was currently attempting to escape in the confusion. The young hero gave chase, leaving the crux of the battle to his team. The man looked back as he ran, panic once again overriding his features.

"Protect!" He yelled once more, hitting the button. Again, pained yelling erupted from the battle and Robin soon found a cheetah attempting to sink its teeth into his leg. He jumped over the creatures head, turning in midair and delivering a swift kick that the creature was unable to avoid. He was finally slowing, though if it was because of exhaustion or the attacks of pain the Titan did not know. The boy wonder swung his bow staff at the cat, only for it to be deftly avoided. The changeling shifted to a ram and Robin huffed as the large round horns knocked the wind out of him. Suddenly the goat was blasted back as a dark-clothed crate shot into him. Robin nodded his appreciation as his team once again flooded into the fight.

"You go after the guy," The dark clothed empath Raven said to the leader as she fought.

"Yes, leave the fighting of the multitude of earth creatures to us." The alien Starfire called as she blasted said multitude of creates with a green starbolt.

"We won't let him chase after ya this time." Cyborg ended, and Robin nodded and sprinted off to find the man once again. This time however, he tapped into his extreme talent for stealth and was upon the man before he knew it. Within seconds the smuggler was bound, Robin smirking over him as he held the small remote. This guy hadn't had a chance.

"Protect! Protect!" The man called, though unable to use the small device. Even so there was a crash as a green wolf burst through a stack of crates, a snarl on his face. Robin turned as quick as a flash and hurled an exploding ball at him opponent, his eyes widening as he saw the black, blue, and green energy shooting at the canine from behind. Each of the four projectiles hit the emerald wolf at the exact same time.

The creature yelped as he was hit, sounding more like a puppy in pain than the snarling foe they had seen. There was a strange, uneasy silence as the green creature's body smashed into a wall, once again landing behind one of the warehouses numerous piles of crates. This time however, the group didn't wait for him to recover. The four rushed to were his smoking form lay, Robin hauling the villain with him. They stopped as they finally saw him, no longer the animistic fighting machine they had been accustomed to, but a small, underfed and greatly scarred green boy, laying unconscious with his cloths shredded with burns from the fight. Blood dripped from a wound on his head, as well as several other places. There was a gaping hole in the side of his shirt, smoke curling off the edge and a horrible looking burn underneath it. Starfire, Raven, and Cyborg shared a glance, knowing that it was there combined attack which caused the wound.

Robin frowned as he neared. This had not been what he'd been expecting to find when they had the chance to finally see their foe. He then looked down to the smuggler and to the remote which caused the boy so much pain and decided that he probably shouldn't be so surprised.

The unconscious boy whimpered slightly and his eyes slit open. Suddenly he had jumped to his feet and he was crouched in ready position.

"Freeze!"

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire's hands glowed with energy and Robin instinctively pointed the remote he held at the teen. The boy froze, though his eyes were not locked on the numerous painful weapons which had just subdued him moments before, but on the small, simple device in Robin's hand. The villain held by the heroic teen squirmed in his grasp.

"Fight! Protect! Attack!" The man called. Each Titan tensed, but the boy did not move and his eyes did not leave Robin's hand. This spiky haired boy held the controller. The green boy slowly rose one hand to brush against the collar on his neck. He who held the controller controlled the collar, they controlled the pain. Whomever held the controller was Master. It was how he was trained. He now belonged to this teen whom he had just been fighting like an enemy. His heart pounded in his chest as he anticipated the punishment certain to eventually come. The boy's old Master cursed.

"No! Ignore that, Beast! I am the Master! You listen to me, ME! Not this boy! Listen to me! Attack!"

Still he did not move. His eyes were still locked on Robin, his body still in his battle stance. Robin looked down to the irate villain, to the remote, to the green teen. "Uh... at ease?"

Suddenly the boy's stance relaxed, shifting from battle-ready to a simple standing position. The rest of the Titans relaxed as well, the glow faded from the girls' hands and Cyborg's arms returned to normal.

"No!" The villain cursed, but no one was paying attention to him any more. Each of the hero teens had their eyes locked on the green boy standing with his eyes still locked onto Robin.

"Well..." Cyborg began slowly. "That was unexpected. What is that thing?"

Robin frowned as he examined the device. "It's a remote. He would hit it when calling for this... what did he just call it, Beast? He hit it when he was calling for him."

"So that's what made him freak out like that."

"What happened when he pressed it? I was too far away to ever see."

Starfire answered the boy wonder's question. "The green shifter of shapes would cry out in extreme pain and grip the collar around its neck. Then it would disappear and find you and this man."

"A shock collar." Robin concluded. Cyborg nodded.

"A pretty powerful one at that. Here let me see it."

Robin nodded and handed the remote to the larger teen, accidentally jabbing it near Beast as he did so. The green teen flinched visibly. He shook with fear as he wondered what punishments these powerful new Masters would give him for fighting against them. The group noticed the flinch and each member frowned. Cyborg moved to put a hand on the green boy's shoulder.

"Hey, its okay. I'm not going to hit the button, I promise."

Beast flinched at the contact as the metallic hand touched his shoulder, accustomed to any touch bringing pain. The frowns of the group deepened. Suddenly voices sounded from another room, the police were finally here. Robin began to drag the smuggler to the voices, only to stop when Raven's monotone voice sounded.

"So what are we doing with him?"

Robin stopped, turning back to meet the eyes of the terrified green weapon. He sighed. This kid was a mystery. He wanted answers. Was the boy really just following orders because the smuggler had the shock collar or was he a villain as well? Did he enjoy fighting and hurting others or was it simply something he was ordered to do? Did it matter? Was the kid too far gone into a life of simply obeying orders to be saved? He may end up putting the kid in jail anyway, but he wanted some answers before he decided on anything.

"Take him back to the tower for now. Something about this whole situation was strange. I want to get some answers from him about a few things first, if he can talk that is. You guys head back now and get one of the quarantine cells ready to keep him in and take care of some of those wounds. I'll take care of things down here."

The Titanss nodded. Cyborg's grip on the green teen's shoulder tightened slightly and the boy flinched again, making the semi-robot sigh.

"Come with me."

The boy immediately hastened to obey, keeping pace perfectly with the robot until he was placed in the passenger seat in the car. Cyborg sighed as he handed the remote to Raven, knowing that she would use it if necessary. That didn't seem likely however. The child was the picture of obedience, never lifting his head or moving suspiciously in the least. Still, better safe than sorry.

Beast looked out of the window from the corner of his eye as one of his new Master's drove him to what he suspected would be his new dwelling place. He had never had Masters so young before. They were nearly his age. He did not know if they would be kinder or crueler than most masters. He did not know if they wanted him to steal or to guard or fight or something else entirely. He knew nothing other than the deep set animal instinct that called to him, shouted in his mind that these Masters would be different than any he had ever had before.

He shifted slightly in the seat, taking care to make sure he did not seen violent or appear to be attempting to escape. The girl in the cloak who held the remote raised it anyway, but she didn't press the button. He breathed in relief and once again turned his eye to the window, never moving his head. He noticed that blood from his head wound was getting on the seat and mentally wined. His Masters would not be happy about that. He closed his eyes in despair. He certainly wasn't getting off to a good start with these Masters. There was already so much for them to punish him for. He searched the vehicle with his senses, becoming accustomed to the scents and sounds of his new Masters.

It wasn't long before he had a complete mental picture of the vehicle, all without moving his head. Suddenly the thought occurred to him that he didn't smell his cage. His Masters had left it behind. That was his last thought before hunger, exhaustion, and the intense pain from the collar, burns, and the fight finally overcame him and he lost the battle of consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

The one with the Titans has one, check out my profile for the first two chapters of Pet and Owner.

Sorry I haven't posted anything here in a while, I'm working on something but it is taking a while to sort through because it deals a lot with Beast Boy's past and I want it to be as accurate as possible


End file.
